Summit Springs
The town was originally created January 31, 2013 as Hilltop Heights, but after the attacks on Valeria Beach, it was relocated to its current location February 28, 2013. The town is controlled by NABrr along with his assistants Memphoe, Mzpes, and AMooseMan3 . It is a member of the neutral nation Utopia along with sister cities Winter Wonderland, Lake Hylia, Purgatory_Island, Ye_Olde_Kingdom and Land of the Lost. The nation is under the control of DecemberQueen16, NABrr's real-life friend. 'Summit Springs' Summit Springs (available /warp Summit_Springs) was founded by NABrr after being forced out by the disaster that destroyed the first Valeria Beach. He fought his way through the wilderness in search of an place befitting of his vision. To create a magnificent town, safe from all who threaten it. He found a majestic outcrop of mountains, and decided to make this his dream. It's high elevation makes it difficult for ground attacks and also aids in overseeing the valley below. Slowly, he began to build. Block by block, each new building took shape. Eventually, it began taking shape and allies were formed with other towns under the watchful eye of DecemberQueen by joining her nation of Utopia. He welcomed former residents who survived the attacks back in with open arms as well as many new faces seeking refuge from the dangerous world. A few he took under his arms for them to help him make the town the prestigious place it is today. Months went by and the town continued to grow, welcoming more people who seeked the same refuge so many had sought. As the town continued to grow NABrr and his staff called out for help in a mass project. The plan was to make a store unlike any other, and they succeded. Summit Springs is still growing and going strong to this day, and everyone has never been happier. Upon the success of his town, NABrr decided to finally settle down and make himself a home in Summit. It can bee seen atop one of the town's peaks. The town has been visited by the goddess of the server and has received her blessing. May you stay safe in your travels, and don't hesitate to stop by! 'Town Life' Plots are NOW available at 3 price points: *Residential: V30/plot *Shop: V60/plot *Embassy V200/plot The mountainous town of Summit Springs has been called many things: beautiful, sexy, amazing, ugly, and most recently 'Legendary', the former of which we will never know why. It's a bustling metropolis, most of the time, and has many residents and the landmark player shop VoxMart (/warp VoxMart). ''There are many caverns found underneath the landscape as well as many naturally spawned lava and water springs, which is how the town got its name. Many springs are still being discovered. Summit Cathedral is perched atop a mountain near the town spawn and contains an '''Altar of Light. '''A new PvP arena can be visited on the mountain behind VoxMart. Plans for a parkour trail as well as an indoor park with a roller coaster have been discussed. The latter of which being started, but now on hold. A new, state-of-the-art, mall is in the works and will be located on the town's north side. Currently, the layout and floorplan are being made up. Recently, Summit Springs has claimed Ender_Lord69's abandoned town as an outpost and can be visited via '/t outpost Summit_Springs 3' There are 2 embassies located in Summit Springs *Elven_Star *DigiLaw So far, only 1 shop has been created *VoxMart **Many player-sold items **wavecrasher's potions shop **BBWulf's custom fireworks shop **Moose & Memphoe's shop 'Town Rules''' #Griefing is against server and town rules. If you are guilty of such, you will be given a warning by town staff or be kicked from town on top of warnings or actions taken by server staff. Any items left will be confiscated. #Residents are only to take trees from outside town, or in designated areas. #DO NOT leave floating trees! #Do not take from naturally spawned lava or water pools. They're what gave the town its name #Trolling is for latingoddess only. More to be added as seen fit 2013-04-20_20.50.44.png|NABrr's Mansion 2013-03-19_04.32.10.png|VoxMart superstore (at night) 2013-02-26_23.23.54.png|Summit Cathedral 2013-03-19_04.22.09.png|The Latin Incident 2013-06-01_19.27.08.png|Vine cavern under Summit Springs 2013-06-01_20.05.56.png|Recently claimed waterfall. Headwaters of a large river Hilltop Heights (Old map town) Hilltop Heights was a small, developing community headed by NABrr located in southeast Vox Populi. Established January 31, 2013. With the map reset the town is now gone, but the memories are not forgotten. 2013-02-13 02.17.22.png|Hilltop Heights at night with OmegaZephisis and Magpie248 2013-02-03 00.08.54.png|NABrr at home with EnderBank 2013-02-02 23.34.08.png|Town spawn with NABrr house behind. 2013-02-08 00.41.58.png|Hilltop Heights at night 2013-02-02 23.43.50.png|Hilltop Heights from a distance. Category:Towns